


You Can Go Down Or Get Out Of Here

by ialpiriel



Category: Shadowrun, Shadowrun: Dragonfall
Genre: F/F, Vibrators, homoerotic wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/pseuds/ialpiriel
Summary: Eiger and Buzzsaw wrestle, and then they, ah, "wrestle".look y'all sometimes u just gotta scratch an itch and figured i may as well drag the rest of you along with me





	

Buzzsaw is flat on her stomach, legs splayed behind herself, one hand at her shoulder, trying to lever herself up. Her other arm pinned behind her back by Eiger, who sits solidly on her waist, her thighs pressed to Buzzsaw’s hips.

“When is Dietrich supposed to be back?” Eiger asks, and Buzzsaw squirms a little. Eiger twists her arm a little farther.

“Three hours from now,” Buzzsaw grunts, tries to roll to get leverage.

“And Glory won’t be back for a week.” Eiger doesn’t move, stays perfectly still and waiting as she keeps Buzzsaw pinned.

“Right,” Buzzsaw agrees. She huffs, tries to buck, fails.

“And Blitz is at the cafe.” Eiger runs her free hand down Buzzsaw’s back, between her shoulderblades. Buzzsaw flexes, and Eiger laughs in the back of her throat before pressing down.

“He better be.” Buzzsaw relaxes under Eiger, presses her cheek into the floor as best she can with one horn in the way. Eiger relaxes too, loosens the twist on Buzzsaw’s arm. Buzzsaw doesn’t try to wriggle out, but she flexes her shoulders and back again.

“And Dante is up at the front of the shop.” Eiger is quiet, hand still between Buzzsaw’s shoulderblades. “We have some time.” It sounds like an offer, and she runs her fingers up Buzzsaw’s spine, to the base of her skull, then back down to where her still-twisted arm blocks the rest of the way down. 

“Then let's go,” Buzzsaw replies.

Eiger breaks in a moment, swings to her feet and toward the sliding door in one long, easy movement. Buzzsaw jumps herself to hands and knees, and scrambles to pull her shirt off over her horns as Eiger shuts the bedroom door. Buzz makes it to her feet--shirtless, though still in her bra, by the time Eiger spins her around, grabs her by one horn, and tips her head back. Buzzsaw doesn’t fight back as Eiger studies her with cool green eyes.

“You look good,” Eiger says, voice low but still soft. 

“You do too,” Buzzsaw agrees. She smiles, and Eiger backs her up, toward the bed, without a word.

Eiger pulls down, and without looking, Buzzsaw ducks her head, falls easily as the backs of her knees hit the edge of the mattress. Neither of her horns scrapes as she falls back, and Eiger follows her down, drops to one knee between Buzzsaw’s spread legs, one of Buzzsaw’s horns still in hand. Buzzsaw tilts her head down to keep from straining Eiger’s arm. Eiger lets go after a moment, tucks her fingers into the waistband of Buzzsaw’s too-small athletic shorts. 

“If I ask you to scream for me, will you?” Eiger asks, studies Buzzsaw’s midsection.

“Yes,” Buzzsaw agrees, and runs one hand back through Eiger’s hair.

“Good,” Eiger murmurs, and tugs on Buzzsaw’s shorts. Buzzsaw lifts her hips so her shorts slide off, her underwear coming off too. She leans back on her elbows, tips her head back between her shoulders as Eiger leans forward, kisses below the band of her bra, then down her stomach, across her belly button, then lower. She hesitates after a moment, and Buzzsaw grunts.

“You want the vibrator?” Eiger asks, already pulling away and reaching for the tote.

“Fuck yes,” Buzzsaw agrees. She rolls onto her side, slides up the bed. Eiger clicks the batteries into place in the vibrator, then screws the butt of it back on. She turns it on with a press of her thumb, then clicks it off when she’s satisfied the batteries still work. She tosses it on the bed next to Buzzsaw’s thigh, and does her best to climb onto the bunk with her, head ducked, elbow and knees splayed, breasts brushing against Buzzsaw’s stomach and chest as she settles over her. She studies Buzzsaw for a moment, eyes too-intense this close, before she kisses Buzzsaw’s top lip. Buzzsaw winds her hands into EIger’s hair, but doesn’t tug, just strokes.

“Use it on yourself,” Eiger says when she pulls away, and fumbles the vibrator into Buzzsaw’s hand without breaking eye contact.

“Yes’m,” Buzzsaw agrees, swallows the last syllable as her cheeks burn. She clicks the vibrator on and slides it quickly down her body before Eiger can do more than make a tooth-glint of a smile.

Eiger leans onto her right elbow, leaves Buzzsaw just enough room between them to move one arm. After a moment she moves her left leg--the cyberware one, the faintest hum under the too-stiff skin, heavier and more solid than muscle and bone could ever be--between Buzzsaw’s legs, presses against Buzzsaw’s hand and the vibrator, keeps them in place as Buzzsaw tries to find the right angle to set the vibe against her clit, one-handed.

Eiger kisses Buzzsaw’s cheek, as far back toward her ear as she can, though she doesn’t get far between Buzzsaw’s forward-curling horns and her own tusks. She presses her own cheek against the forward-upward curve of Buzzsaw’s horn.

“Got it,” Buzzsaw hiccups, some time after Eiger moves down to her jawline, then her throat, then her collarbones, kissing, sucking, leaving tender spots as she goes, Buzzsaw’s skin too dark to _show_ hickies. “Feel free to help whenever you want,” Buzzsaw says, squeezes her one arm out from between their chests and plays with Eiger’s hair.

“I want to hear you make some noise first,” Eiger says. 

Buzzsaw huffs, and squirms down the bed just the tiniest amount, until the vibrator is firmly wedged between her and Eiger. She rolls her hips, keeps one hand on the vibe to make sure it stays in place. Eiger lets her work alone for a few thrusts before she thrusts back, tenses her leg in time with Buzzsaw so Buzzsaw chokes somewhere in her chest and grabs at Eigers hair.

“Make noise for me,” Eiger teases, “Scream for me, come on.”

Buzzsaw pants, loud and harsh, picks up the pace, and Eiger does too. Without a word, Eiger reaches down and clicks the vibrator up one step in intensity, and Buzzsaw gasps, tries to squirm away, but Eiger bears down, pins Buzzsaw in place.

“Scream for me,” she repeats, just an edge of a pant creeping into her voice as she presses her cheek against Buzzsaw’s nose. Buzzsaw fumbles through her hair until she finds Eiger’s horns, and holds on as she chokes out a high pitched groan. She jerks her hips in a quick rhythm, and Eiger holds the vibe steady with her thigh until finally Buzzsaw lets go of her horns, starts to wriggle away. Eiger turns the vibe off, drops it on the bed next to Buzzsaw, and presses her nose against the bottom of Buzzsaw’s chin. “Close enough,” she murmurs.

“That’s all you’re getting from me,” Buzzsaw agrees. “You want me to do you?” She slides her hands down Eiger’s back to cup her ass in both hands. Eiger snorts softly and rolls off Buzzsaw. Buzzsaw scoots over in the bed, but they’re still pressed shoulder to shoulder, barely able to fit. Eiger stretches her arms over her head after a moment, yawns.

“I need to shower anyway,” she says. “I can deal with it on my own.”

“What's the point of asking me if I want to do something if you won't even let me get you off?” Buzzsaw asks, and rolls onto her side, scoots far enough away Eiger can settle on the bed a little more securely.

“I need something to fuel my imagination later,” Eiger replies, and crosses her arms behind her head. she sighs softly, out through her nose. 

“Are you suggesting I’m a better lay in your imagination than I am in reality?” Buzzsaw asks, laughing. She punches Eiger in the shoulder when Eiger grins.


End file.
